


Baz get's a summer job ( and it all goes downhill from there)

by littlemissfandom88



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Angst, Baz is dumb, Depends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Niall is only mentioned, Or Is It?, Penny loves Simon, Simon is cute, and jumps to conclusions, but like spoilers, curly - Freeform, everyone loves simon, his name is curly, no magic, or snow, they all good, what even are these tags ill stop now, yeah it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissfandom88/pseuds/littlemissfandom88
Summary: Baz gets a summer job to help pay for his expensive clothing taste, Simon likes coffee ( and Baz) and Baz doesn't like people but he likes Simon. It's mainly just cute conversations and bonding and nice times with a little Angst thrown in there along with some fluff, because that is what we all want in life. Also they aren't magic sorryyyyyy. Also no one but me edited this and I suck at editing so whoops. Enjoy anyways!





	Baz get's a summer job ( and it all goes downhill from there)

When his dad told him that he should get a summer job to help pay for his expensive taste in clothing, Baz had imagined something different. Summer jobs were supposed to be outside, running about and breathing the fresh summer air, maybe even sneakily working on a summer tan, at least that's what it was like in all the dumb hollywood films Baz has watched with his little sister ( involuntarily of course). Sitting next to a oven that seemed to be on 24/7 whilst attempting to convince people that it wasn't too hot to buy tea or coffee was quite the opposite of what hollywood had promised. Though Baz had to admit that Berta, the lovely old lady who owned this cafe, was the best employer he had ever had, but the job wasn't particularly interesting. In fact it was his fourth day on the job and the only person he had served so far was a lady who had been walking a cat, which in itself was a scarring experience. Baz glanced at the clock willing it to move faster so he could leave and read a book or hang out with his Aunt Fiona, who is super chilled and cool for an Aunt and might buy him a drink or a new outfit if he is lucky. He sighs and looks around the cafe, maybe there is something he could clean? Just as he decides that he might as well wipe down the counter again, just in case he missed something the first 3 times, the sound of an opening door fills the room. Baz immediately perks up, though he isn't such a people fan, he does enjoy using his charm to try and get them to buy as much as possible, Fiona bet him that he couldn't get someone to buy more than one drink and a muffin and he is dying to prove her wrong. The person standing before him is a boy who looks around his age, which is a relief, he doesn't think he can handle the cat lady again. The boys jaw drops a little when he takes in Baz, and Baz grins slyly. Yeah, he should be able to convince this one to buy at least two muffins.

" Hey there curly, what can I get for ya?" Baz says in his most charming voice, which if he may say so himself is pretty darn charming.

" Uh um" The boy is still staring at Baz, and Baz is finding it very hard not to grin. He looks at the boy and notices that his hair seems to be piled in bronze golden curls right at the top of his head, which makes him appear taller than he is. His eyes are a startling blue, and he has moles on his left cheek, three to be exact. Baz is starting to wonder if maybe he could even get a number out of this curly haired boy, he is cute after all and its been agesssss ( 2 weeks) since Baz has had a proper nice fling. That's what summers are for after all.

" My names not Curly" The boy finally continues after his long pause. Baz can't help himself and full on grins, the boy smiles back shyly and Baz is definitely strongly considering him for his next summer fling.

" Whatever you say Curly, now what can I get for you?" Baz retorts.

" Simon" The boy says frowning slightly.

" I'm afraid we don't have a Simon on the menu, but I can suggest it to Berta" Baz says, trying to keep his voice more teasing and less mean ( because no one knows better than Baz that he can sometimes be a bitch).

"No, I mean that my name is Simon" the boy says shyly. Baz grins again and ignores that his cheek is starting to hurt a little, he doesn't usually smile this much after all. " All right Simon, what can I get you" Simon smiles and Baz almost dies because this boy has dimples.

" I'd like a coffee please" Simon says ( ha simon says).

" Coming right up, anything else?" Simon shakes his head. Baz turns around and starts making the coffee, aware of the boys gaze on him as he works.

" Here ya go" Baz passes the coffee to Simon, it's Simons 3rd time buying a coffee here this week, and so far Baz has gotten slightly fond of the bumbling idiot and failed to get Simons number, because flirting with people you actually like is really damn hard as it turns out. " Thanks" Simon chirps, and for the first time he moves to sit down instead of leaving the Bakery as usual. This is my chance Baz thinks, and before he can doubt himself he leaves the safety of the counter and sits down across from Simon. "

Hi" he says

" Hello" Simon replies, blushing a little. Baz smiles.

" So Curly, tell me something about yourself" Simon rolls his eyes at the nickname, but one of his dimples is visible so Baz knows he is in the clear.

" Well what do you want to know?" Simon asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

" Everything" Baz says.

" Okay emm well I really enjoy Cherry Scones, my favorite Bakery has the most amazing ones, and they even give you salted buttter to put on them which sounds gross but is actually amazing, espicially when the butter melts because the scone is fresh out of the oven and-" Simon breaks of blushing. " I'm rambling a little"

" Only a little" Baz says teasingly, and Simon goes pink, Baz is loving this.

" but what do you mean your favorite bakery Simon, I thought that it was here" Simon rolls his eyes and ignores his comment.

" My last name is Snow" Simon continues, and Baz tries hard not to let out a exclamation of delight, his last name is Snow, it's just too precious.

" Does that mean winter is your favorite season?" Baz asks in his politest voice, Simon glares at him and Baz laughs without meaning too, which causes Simon to smile. The rest of the afternoon continues much the same, until Simon checks the time and runs out of the shop yelling something about being late. Baz is starting to rethink the fling thing.

 

Baz and Simon have found a sort of routine. Simon will show up 3 days a of the work week and Baz will make him something random off the menu or invent a drink for him to try. Then they will sit on the seats next to the window and chat for an hour or so, and then Simon will rush off. The boy appears to always be running late, but Baz doesnt mind since it means Simon stays a little longer. Baz has tried flirting with Simon, but Simon doesn't seem to be catching on to it, in fact Baz isnt even sure that Simon is interested in men, the only thing to hint at it was his reaction when he first saw Baz, but neither of them mentions partners or relationships and Baz is too afraid to ask.

 

" Basilton pull yourself together, what would your father say if he saw you moping around like a love sick idiot" Fiona shouts through the phone. Baz had called her up that evening after work, to take his mind of the fact that Simon hadn't shown up to the shop in 3 days, therefore missing two of the days where he always show up. But instead of letting Fiona distract him he has accidentally obsessed over Simon for an hour.

" He would ask me when he gets to met the lovely lady" Baz replies to his Aunts question. Fiona pauses, and silence fills his room for the first time in 2 hours.

" Oh Baz, you know I really think he would get over it, and learn to deal. He loves you, you know that" Fiona is even using a soft tone of voice for once, and Baz smiles a little, comforted by her presence through the phone.

" Yeah he loves me because I remind him of mum"

" Now you're talking bollocks, he loved you when your mum was alive and he loves you know that she is gone, no one here gives two shits more about you just because you have her eyes, get over yourself" Fiona once more shouts through the phone. Baz gives a proper smile now that Fiona has gone back to normal. " I'll tell him if I get a boyfriend" Baz replies and Fiona sighs.

" I'm hanging up now, I can't put up with you anymore" Fiona says.

"Yeah right" Baz replies, and then she hangs up. Baz smiles knowing that she actually has work tonight and had to hung up to get ready and not because she couldn't put up with him. Now the issue is that he is bored. Out of his mind. And thinking about he who shall not be named. He wonders if he should call his best friend Niall, but then remembers that he is hanging out with his new girlfriend tonight and sighs. Even his idiot of a best mate is getting more than he is. Just as he is deciding that he might as well go clubbing his sister comes barging in.

" Dinner is ready Bazzie" she says in a weird sing songy voice.

"I'm not hungry" Baz replies.

" Liar liar pants on fire" Emily replies.

" Urghhhhhhhh, fine" Emily smiles and jumps around his room as he slowly makes his way to the door, she grabs his hand and pulls him out and he can't help wondering what it would feel like to hold Simons hand.

"I'm so fucked" he whispers under his breathe.

" What ya say Bazzie?" Emily asks absentmindedly.

" Nothing Emkins, nothing"

 

"Snow!" Baz exclaims excitedly before taking any time to think about it and then immediately blushes. Simon laughs.

" I'm happy to see you too Baz" He says grinning. He comes to the counter and they both smile at each other for a while, before Baz realizes what is happening.

" So you've come crawling back after deserting me have you?"

" I'm here for the coffee"

" Sure you are Snow"

" I am"

"Not" "

Yes I am"

"Mhmm"

"One coffee to go" Simon says, emphasizing the words to go. Baz falters for a second, that hasn't happened since they first met.

"Oh okay" Baz says, he can't help the dejected tone his voice comes out in. But as always Simon is oblivious to it and just smiles expectantly. Baz gets to work making the plain coffee and Simon chatters on about some pretty bird he saw outside. Baz is glad that his back is turned because he would rather die than have Simon see the fond look on his face.

" Here ya go" Baz says once he is done making the coffee, handing it over. Baz smiles and takes it from him, and is Baz just imagining this or are their hands touching for longer than necessary?

" And this is for you" Simon says after pulling his hand away and grabbing something out of his pocket.

" What's this?" Baz asks taking the little envelope Simon gives him.

"OH NO" Simon practically shouts and Baz gives him a questioning look. Simon pulls back the envelope. And replaces it with a some pounds.

" That's for you, to pay for the coffee" Baz nods, still curious as to what was in the envelope. " See you" Simon than says, and practically runs out of the store.

" That was odd" Baz says to himself, he counts starts to put the money in the till when he realizes that there is something written on one of the pounds. It's a phone number. Baz stares at it, could it be? He puts the pound into his pocket and closes the till, he'll pay the bill out of his paycheck.

 

"Bazzie do you wanna watch a movie?" Emily has, as always, come bursting into Baz's room.

" What are you doing?" she asks, moving closer.

"Nothing much" he replies. That is in fact a lie, he has spent the last hour trying to compose a text to the number that was on the bill that Simon gave him. He isn't doing a very good job. So far he has written:

_Simon?_

_Was that your idea of a ploy to get my number?_

_I'm so glad you gave me your number first_

_does this mean you are gay too?_

_does this mean we can text now?_

_Your hair is dumb_

 

The last one he didn't mean, but he has to write something snide after the stupid ones he had written before it.

"So, movie?" Emily asks.

" Sure" Baz replies, taking his phone with him and deciding fuck it.

_Simon, was this some elaborate ploy to get my number?_

Is what he decides on, and he send it before he can change his mind. Then he realizes that it was so the wrong thing to say and wants to actually die, but Emily is dragging him down the stairs and into the living room so he can't jump out the window. They are halfway through Love Actually when Baz's phone buzzes. He immediately grabs it from the table.

_Maybe_

Baz laughs out loud, and Emily sushes him. He is glad that she is too busy watching the movie to ask why he laughed, because he would have rather died than told anyone.

_Real smooth Snow_

Baz replies.

_I try :D_

Simon replies, he even uses the huge laughy face emoji thingy. What a dork, Baz has never used an emoji.

_Yeah, especially when you ran out of the shop_

_so smooth_

Simons reply is a simple frowny face, followed by a what are you doing and that is how Baz ends up staying up till 2 am talking to Snow.

The next day Baz wakes up too a good morning text from Simon, and he may or may not be smiling slightly all day.

 

After a few days of almost non stop texting Baz has decided that Simon is;

a)Gay

b)Interested in him

two very positive developments as Baz is;

a) gay

b) maybe a little bit in love with Simon, but it's more of a crush really

Baz also decides that he will ask Simon on a date the next time he sees him, which should be today as it's one of Simons coffee days. Sure enough just as he is thinking about it the door opens, Baz looks up smiling but his face falls when he sees that Simon isn't alone. There is a curly with purple hair standing very close to him and lecturing him about something. Simon only appears to be half listening and smiles at Baz. Baz doesn't smile back. Even though the girl is lecturing him, she is looking at him fondly, and he turns to her and smiles softly and pulls her under his arm and she half protests but eventually lets herself be held for a second before grabbing his hand and marching up to the counter. This has to be Simons girlfriend.

" Hello there Basilton" Simon greets him, Baz just nods.

" Hi I'm Penelope, but you can call me Penny" The girl adds on. She and Simon aren't holding hands anymore but they are standing so close together that they might as well be.

"Baz" Baz replies and she gives him a strange look.

" What can I get you?" He asks, and even Simon realizes that his voice is off, for once not oblivious to everything around him.

" Two coffees and a chocolate muffin" Penelope replies, her voice is annoyingly annoying. Baz can't fathom why Simon would date her. And the way she lists the things she wants, like a , like a command or something, it's practically rude. Baz nods anyway because well she is a customer, and then goes about making the coffees. He makes them in two go cups, hoping that they will in fact leave. He puts the cups on the counter and reaches for a bag to put the muffin in.

" Oh no we'll be eating here" Simon says, smiling at Baz. Baz sighs, and grabs a plate to put the muffin on instead.

" There you go"

"Thanks" Penelope says grabbing the plate and one cup and then heading over to the seats where Simon and Baz always sit, which stings more than Baz will ever admit.

" Thanks Baz" Simon says with that stupid dumb soft smile of his, before following Penelope to the table. Baz goes into the storage room and hides out there, trying not to listen to their stupid conversations for the next hour. He leaves the storage room when not even he can find anything to tidy up, and sees that Simon has moved his chair to the other side of the table to be able to sit next to Penelope, she is showing him something on her phone and their faces seem to be touching. Baz looks away quickly, and starts cleaning the coffee machine, his back turned on the couple. He really thought that maybe Simon liked him, and maybe he could have a proper boyfriend for once and maybe someone would care about him.

But no. Simon ;

a) has a dumb girlfriend

b)is straight

c)would never be interested in someone like Baz

When the two of them finally leave, Simon waving goodbye and then almost tripping over his feet because he isn't looking where he is going Baz is relieved. He doesn't think he can ever bear to see Simon again.

 

" I quit my job" Baz announces over dinner.

"You did what?" His father asks, a piece of food falling out of his mouth.

" I quit my job" Baz replies calmly.

" Now why on earth would you do that? I thought you liked it there and wasn't it nice having some extra money, and a routine is good in the summer and-"

"I'll get a new job" Baz says in a scathing tone cutting his father off. His father looks upset at his response, and Baz feels bad for letting his anger towards the Simon thing out on his dad.

" Sorry" he says softly. His father just nods.

" I decided to try out working in a shoe store, the bakery never got any customers and it bored me" Baz says as calmly as he can manage. Apparently he did a good job because his father nods slowly.

" All right, if it's what you want" His father says, before he continues to eat. Baz doesn't reply. He doesn't want to out right lie to his father. Because working in a shoe store isnt what he wants, what he wants is Simon. But he can't have that.

Baz doesn't finish his dinner and goes to bed early, his step mother is concerned. He replies that he thinks he might be coming down with a fever, but in truth he thinks it might be a case of heartbreak.

 

It's been a week. Baz has been ignoring all of Simons text, and even one phone call. Then Simon gave up. That was on Wednesday. Now it's Friday and Baz despises his new job at the shoe store. He wonders if Simon will have stopped hanging around the coffee shop yet, it may be safe to go back and ask Berta for his job back. Not that he thinks Simon would be hanging around waiting for him, he has probably been making out with Penelope all over London. He sighs. Stupid Penelope and her stupid purple hair. Who even likes purple, not Baz that's who.

" Excuse me, i've been looking for Basilton who used to work at a coffee shop but now appears to be selling shoes" a dry voice says from behind him. Baz knows that voice, he spins around.

" Simon what are you doing here?"

" Trying to ask you what the hell is going on" Simon says, and it hurts Baz to look at him because he looks upset and angry.

"Si-"

"No let me talk" Baz nods.

" You can't just do that to people, flirt with them and make them think of dumb ways to get your number, and text them and then suddenly switch jobs and stop replying. It's mean and leading people on is one of the worst traits anyone could ever have" Baz can't believe what he is hearing.

" Excuse me but you have no right to say that I was leading you one when you suddenly waltzed in WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND ONE DAY" Simon looks shocked at Baz reaction, and Baz can tell that people are staring at him but he doesnt even care. He is bloody angry at this stupid bloody boy who trampled all over his heart.

" What on earth are you talking about" Simon replies, raising his voice a little.

" Oh hi my name is Penelope and i'm hear to fucking crush your dreams" Baz replies in a mockingly high pitched voice, his eyes blazing.

" Don't make fun of Penny" Simon says scathingly and Baz is shocked by the tone. Baz doesn't reply, he just looks down at his feet.

"Baz, look at me" Simon says, and his voice has gone all soft and mellow. Baz looks up, Simon is running his hands through his hair and Baz wishes he could do the same.

" Penny isn't my girlfriend, she is my best friend. I brought her along so she could meet you and help me decide if you liked me or not, and if I should ask you out or not." Baz stares at Simon not saying anything.

" She approves by the way, she called you a hot thing with a temper and she thinks it will be good from me to have someone who isn't afraid to scold me." "But you held hands" Baz says quietly. Simon steps forward and timidly takes Baz hands into his. His hands are soft and they fit perfectly into Baz's. He stares down at their hands in wonder.

"She is my family, the only person I have who I can be affectionate with. I'm.. I'm an orphan and so I don't have anyone else. She is like my mom and sister all in one, and so we are very affectionate towards each other, she knows that I need some love sometimes." Baz thinks his heart might be breaking for Simon, he hadn't know that Simon was an orphan and it was incredibly sad. He knew how it felt to loose a parent, but he still had his Dad and Emily and Fiona, and his step mum was pretty great too. He couldn't imagine what he would do without them.

"I"m sorry, I didn't know" Baz says softly, Simon nods, and somehow their foreheads are now touching and one of Simons curls falls into Baz's eyes. He smiles.

" Go on and kiss already" a voice shouts from somewhere behind them.

"Shut up Penny" Simon shouts back and Baz laughs and wraps his arms around Simon, and Simon giggles and Baz is happy. He is really fucking happy. Simon looks into Baz's eyes, and Baz thinks he might be a little in love with those eyes. And then Simon kisses Baz ( finally) and Baz, well he is really really fucking happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Leave any comments or questions below and if you know anyone who wants to edit some fanfic hit me up!


End file.
